1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiation image radiographing system, and more particularly to a radiation image radiographing system for radiographing a radiation image represented by an X-ray image.
2. Background Art
A radiation image obtained by radiating a radiation, such as an X ray, to a subject and by detecting an intensity distribution of the radiation that has transmitted the subject has been widely used in a medical diagnosis. In recent years, a radiation image radiographing apparatus using a flat panel detector (FPD) which detects a radiation as radiation image information by converting the detected radiation into electric energy at the time of radiography, has been developed.
In recent years, a cassette shaped FPD housing a FPD in a cassette in order to improve the transportability and handling property of the FPD has been also developed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In particular, a cassette shaped FPD wirelessly communicating with a console controlling the cassette shaped FPD in order to make the most of the conveyance property of the cassette shaped FPD has been proposed.
Now, a conventional FPD is associated with a radiographing system having a connecting port connecting a FPD at the time of radiography by being connected (see Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-342099
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-336225
However, the conventional FPD only receives system information for the image correction and the image treatment of the associated radiographing system thereto, but does not change its own operation state according to the operation status of the console. Moreover, it is necessary to command the start-up of the FPD anew through the FPD itself or the console at the time of using the FPD.
In particular, in the case of urgent radiography, it is needed to reduce the trouble and time of operations before performing radiography as less as possible. Moreover, a radiation image detector that is not started is used by mistake, and patients are sometimes obliged to receive re-radiography. A patient is sometimes exposed to unnecessary radiation by mistakes in operation.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the operationality at the time of radiography.